


Again and Again

by Asferreta



Series: again and again [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Mpreg, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asferreta/pseuds/Asferreta
Summary: 维吉尔发现但丁总是能撞破他最令人羞耻的一面。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: again and again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593835
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Again and Again

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: 5DV，泥，剃毛，魔人带倒刺还会成结的🐔儿，mpreg提及（众所周知N是DV生的），还有一点点小但小维和不知道什么但什么维（？  
> 呃，可能还会有一些乱七八糟的东西。（如果我搞完了）

但丁发誓他只是走错了门。  
他只是吃饱喝足之后想躺在自己的小床上小憩一会儿，但他可能血液集中在胃部导致大脑短路，推开了隔壁的房间门。  
那是维吉尔的卧室。

说实在的，但丁鲜少会去造访维吉尔的房间。先不提后者会不会像一只被侵犯领地的狼一样给他来点教训，维吉尔的房间又不是闺房，这个看上去冷硬的男人的房间就如同他本人一样冷清的很，充其量是个有床的房间而已，里面不会有吸引他的东西——就连他一开始忘了收拾出来的色情杂志都被后者入住当天黑着脸丢了出来。  
但是现在——  
但丁目瞪口呆的看着拿着刀片正在给自己的私处剃毛的维吉尔，而维吉尔也因为出乎意料的来访抬起头看着突然闯入的但丁，眼里惊怒交加，但丁猜这里即将成为下一场大战的波及区域。  
不过维吉尔现在的姿势实在是过于色情了，修身的皮裤和长靴此刻被他随意的丢在地上（嘿，你小时候还指责过我乱丢衣服呢！但丁愤愤的想），身上只穿着他那件藏青色的无袖马甲。两条修长有力的腿此刻大开着，两腿中间的两副生殖器官一览无遗，为了方便确认位置，一条腿屈了起来，被一只手臂环绕着，另一只手上拿着刀片，他的屁股下面还很细心的垫了卫生纸，上面落了几撮银色的毛发。  
不是他想看那么仔细，主要是半魔人的视力太他妈的好。  
……行吧，现在他见色起意了，他有点硬了。  
理所当然，但丁现在不困了。

但丁并非没有品尝过他哥哥的滋味。那个醉酒的、浑身裹在斗篷里的人曾经他被按在小巷里的墙上，身后的洞紧紧吸吮着入侵者滚烫坚硬的阴茎。裹在斗篷里的人裤子已经掉到了脚边，沾上了小巷里水坑里的泥垢也限制住了他的行动。而身后的人则衣冠整洁，不紧不慢地用自己胯下的凶器狠狠地顶撞着兄长肠道内的那一点不易察觉，但却能让这个冷漠的男人惊叫落泪的那一点凸起。喝醉的维吉尔有些神志不清，他根本就没明白事情怎么会变成这样——他只不过是追寻着父亲的脚步来到这里，在酒吧里为了获取更多情报皱着眉咽下了陌生人递过来的酒。年轻人大概没想到会有人看上他这张脸，也没想到早就有人在觊觎被包裹在修身长裤里笔直有力的双腿和丰满的屁股。  
酒量差再加上迷药，尽管他是斯巴达之子，骄傲的半魔剑士，他强撑着走出酒吧之后没多久就颤巍巍地站不稳了，有愚蠢的人类一直跟在他身后，然而他因为自己混沌的大脑完全没有注意到。在他几乎要跌倒在街头泥泞的道路上，于是人类就像终于窥见藏在绒布下的珠宝发出了高贵的光芒一样冲了上来，在那只毛茸茸并且指缝里藏着污垢的手扶上半魔纤细有力的腰之前，一个红色的身影闪出来把他踹倒在地。维吉尔有些混乱地想这家伙下手还挺黑的，摔出去的那个倒霉蛋已经被他三拳两脚打晕在地，不过他也免过了被阎魔刀一分为二的下场。  
然后那个下黑手的红色家伙强硬的控制住他的关节——维吉尔像一只被抓住反关节的猫一样被人抱着为所欲为。他被拖进阴暗的小巷无法逃脱，或许那个倒霉蛋想做的也无非就是这些。  
维吉尔痛恨自己怎么没有早一些拔出阎魔刀，不然他也不至于这么被动，毫无反手之力。  
要是他没有喝那一杯酒就好了，这样他就不会什么情报也没探听到，反而被人拖进小巷，露出这么一副耻辱的姿态。  
身后的人一声不吭，维吉尔双手被他抓在身后，头则被强硬的按在墙上。粗糙的墙面在他额头上蹭出了血丝，维吉尔恼羞成怒想要把这个混球大卸八块，然而他强撑着凝聚出来的幻影剑尽数被这个人格挡住。  
能做到这一点的人不多，除非这个人是另一个半魔。  
现在他手脚发软头脑发昏，由于双手被禁锢在身后他现在甚至有些难以保持平衡。而身后的那个人——他该死的弟弟但丁，现在一把扯掉了他用来隐藏自己身份的斗篷，同样的银白发色，同样的湛蓝双眸，他们的一切都是如此相似，然而红色和蓝色的风衣却把他们区分开，区分成截然相反的两个极端。  
“维吉……”但丁喃喃自语，维吉尔不太确定他是不是想等待一个应答。于是维吉尔试图和这个仿佛已经疯了的弟弟交流，然而他的第一个音节因为但丁接下来的动作变了声。但丁扯掉了，或者说连撕带拽地扯掉了维吉尔的裤子。他的内裤也被撕碎，然后堵住了他自己的嘴，于是他的怒斥此刻变成了可怜的呜咽，但丁的手指把那块布料又往里捅了捅，维吉尔因此发出一声痛苦的干呕。  
然后一切和强奸无异的行为都发生的顺理成章。但丁搓揉着他腿间被两片阴唇包裹起来的阴蒂，这个可怜的小豆还没有受过这种过激的待遇——但丁粗糙的皮肤用力的摩擦过那处稚嫩的皮肤，于是维吉尔只能上身紧贴在墙面，双腿难以自控的夹紧，他的乳头因为在墙面上擦过颤巍巍的挺立起来。被堵住的口舌此刻什么话也说不出来，只能如同缺氧一般地喘息。然而他夹紧的腿并没有起到任何阻止作用，反而像极了热情的要去。但丁沉默着用两根手指按住已经硬如石子的阴蒂，然后急促的来回摩擦。这对一个雏儿来说实在是太过了，维吉尔虽然知道自己比别人多了一副器官，但是这不意味着他会对自己进行什么生理摸索。他的生活和性格促成了他鲜少自慰的习惯，只有在他的阴茎第一次颤巍巍的硬起来的时候他才试探着抚慰自己。他的手活儿很烂，他也没觉得有什么舒爽，直到欲望攀上顶点射出来的那一瞬间他脑中一片空白，浑浊的白液喷洒在他的身上和床单上，他的雌穴似乎也共享了他的快乐，于是它也有样学样的喷出一小股透明的水流，把少年人两腿间弄得黏糊糊一片。从欲望中回神的维吉尔看着自己弄出来的一片狼藉又羞又恼，他的弟弟还在床的另一边流着口水睡觉。于是维吉尔只能颤着酸软的腿站起来去找卫生纸清理，精液和他女穴里喷出来的水随着他的动作沿着腿根流下。年幼的维吉尔默默祈祷但丁不会发现自己的这一切变化，也不要发现自己刚刚做了什么该死的事情。  
然而并没有。  
那个时候但丁被窸窸窣窣的翻找声吵醒。他睁开睡意朦胧的眼，屋子里还不是很亮，显然还没有到伊娃和斯巴达让他们起床的时间。他迷惑的看了一眼维吉尔乱糟糟的被子——这太反常了，结果看见他亲爱的哥哥正在手忙脚乱的在柜子里翻找着什么——顺带一提他哥哥上半身穿着睡衣，下半身却是光溜溜的。  
但丁觉得肯定有什么事情发生了，否则死要面子的哥哥不可能会光着屁股，于是他轻手轻脚地爬到维吉尔那边，成功在他皱巴巴的被子里找到了一条湿漉漉的内裤。  
“哈哈！”但丁突然一声带着骄傲和戏谑的嘲笑把正在找东西的维吉尔吓了一跳，双胞胎哥哥惊慌地转过身来，看见罪魁祸首正拿着自己的内裤耀武扬威。  
“你在干什么！”年长的哥哥色厉内荏的斥责自己的弟弟，试图利用自己年长者的威严威慑但丁。然而一直以来被截止到今天早上之前一直优雅得体的兄长比的无地自容的弟弟终于抓住了兄长的小尾巴，他甚至展开了那条皱巴巴的内裤，上面有一些湿漉漉的液体。  
“哦！维吉！”但丁大叫起来，“你尿裤子了！”  
“你胡说！”维吉尔脸都红了，不知道是气的还是羞的，“我没有，我只是……”  
结果他哽住了，他该怎么和弟弟解释呢？说你的哥哥今天早上发现自己勃起了，于是他试探着用手抚慰了自己，结果他的“小维吉”却喷出了白色的液体，连带着那个仅他一人拥有的小洞也喷出了一滩水，打湿了他的内裤？  
“维吉！你就是尿床了！”但丁还在喊，他甚至在床上站了起来。维吉尔担心这个蠢货大喊大叫把父母引来，于是他气愤的爬上床去抢弟弟手里的“战利品”。只是他似乎忘了自己还没有找到新的内裤，少年人乳白色的皮肤还一直暴露在空气中，在他抬腿迈上床的时候他腿间的肉唇也分开了，凉风灌进了那张湿漉漉的小嘴，让维吉尔下意识缩进穴口，又挤出来一些液体。但丁瞥了一眼，然后疑惑地停留住了目光。  
维吉尔的动作一僵，这个时候他已经站在床上，站在但丁面前了，这意味着但丁把他扑倒的时候他没有一点躲避的空间，但丁嘴里嘟囔着什么维吉尔没有听清，他的脑袋里嗡嗡作响，他想要拦住但丁的动作，然而但丁已经分开了他的腿。  
少年人还稚嫩的生殖器官后面，一条但丁从未在自己身上见过的肉缝微微分开。  
“维吉，这是什么？”但丁的蓝眼睛疑惑的注视着那条随着主人紧缩的动作微微颤抖的肉缝。维吉尔想要用手挡住，但是但丁突然抓着他的腿分到了他的脑袋两侧，这个动作导致他的手臂被自己的腿限制了活动范围，好在他还很小，身体还很柔软，这个动作对他来说除了别扭一些并不难受。  
“但丁！放开我！”维吉尔罕见的抬高音量训斥但丁，但丁突然觉得委屈：“我只是想看看！为什么维吉你有我却没有？”  
维吉尔脸色一阵青一阵白，他当然知道这个挨千刀的器官但丁没有，这也是为什么他会悄悄的阅读一些生理书，这个器官是女性才会有的器官，比如他们的母亲伊娃，它孕育了他们这对双胞胎。  
但是这不意味着维吉尔也想给什么人生孩子。如果他没有这个该死的器官那么他就是一个健全的男性，那么伊娃就不会看到这条肉缝的时候露出一副心疼无奈的表情，那么他就不会此刻被自己的弟弟按在床上动弹不得！  
哥哥已经想远了，然而弟弟还在看那条裂隙。它给了但丁一种背德，隐晦和未知的刺激。  
“维吉！”但丁瞪大眼睛看着那条肉缝，里面隐隐有一点水光，难道维吉尿了吗？这里也可以尿尿吗？还是说它在流泪？因为痛苦吗？  
维吉尔眼看着自己的弟弟慢慢凑近了自己的胯下，他听到但丁嗅闻的声音，然后嘟囔了一句“我就知道不是”，然后伸出舌尖顺着那条缝隙用力的舔了一口。  
舌尖顶开了那条肉缝，戳弄到了被两片阴唇包裹住的阴蒂，维吉尔的身体因此颤抖起来，他发出了一声呜咽，里面包含着对陌生快感的兴奋和对这种兴奋而感到的恐惧和绝望，维吉尔剧烈挣扎起来，这导致力量旗鼓相当的但丁彻底按不住他了，还被维吉尔踹了一脚。  
吃痛的但丁气冲冲地直起身子要找维吉尔算账，却看见维吉尔一把抓过被子把自己整个人裹了起来。  
但丁有些慌了，他从来没见过维吉尔这般示弱的样子，他爬到被子下的鼓包旁边，听到维吉尔在小声啜泣。  
维吉尔在被子里颤抖，他痛恨今天发生的一切，然后他听到但丁在床上爬过来的声音。他觉得身上压上来一个重物，带着他胞弟的热度包裹住他的躯体。

然而现在维吉尔只能咬着自己的内裤避免自己发出什么会让他为此羞耻一辈子的声音。他不知道刺激那个地方也会带来快感，他现在双腿发软打颤，站不稳偏偏手还不能扶。他现在的姿势更像是自己主动弯下腰，把自己脆弱的地方主动送到但丁身前。然后他浑身颤抖着，阴道里淌出来的水流了但丁一手。但丁一直沉默着，什么也不说。这给维吉尔带来了很大的压力，他甚至恍惚间觉得这一切都是一场荒诞的春梦，等他醒来他还躺在破旧旅馆的窄床上。但是这一切又是这样的真实，但丁把手掌上的液体抹在还没意识到自己悲惨命运的后穴上，那个隐秘的、连维吉尔自己都鲜少在意的器官被但丁的手指强硬的撑开，凭借前面流的水还不足以做好润滑，酸涩的摩擦让维吉尔发出粗重的喘息。维吉尔觉得太阳穴突突直跳，然而他听见身后沉默的人终于叹了口气，原本在后穴里快速抽插的手指突然抽了出去，只不过还没等他想清楚发生了什么，一个粗长炙热的肉块把他可怜巴巴张阖着的肛口破开、狠狠地碾过他的敏感点之后顶进了更深处。这突如其来的痛苦撕裂了维吉尔的括约肌，但丁的阴茎凭借着血液在肠道里干涩的抽插。  
不知道幸运还是不幸运，半魔优秀的恢复能力不会让他拖着一身性爱（或者说是被强暴？）后的痕迹去找医生缝合他屁股上的伤口，不必让他看到别人惊讶，厌恶，或者垂涎？无所谓，总之是折辱他的目光。维吉尔粗重的喘着气这样想到。他不知道自己的大脑是不是在这场粗暴的强奸中过载失去了理智，他居然还在想这种无聊的东西，而不是想着怎么把那个混账大卸八块然后钉死在墙上，让他的血尽数流进肮脏恶臭的下水道。  
这无聊的思想榨干了他的体力，他顺着墙往下划，也不在意自己的皮肤被粗糙的墙面划得通红——这一点痛苦对他来说无痛无痒，不足以让他清醒也不足以让他认识到自己是否还活着。  
“体贴的”弟弟自然发现了兄长体力不支的情况，于是他抄起维吉尔颤抖的腿弯，凭借强悍的臂力把已经瘫软的维吉尔抱了起来，若不是他的阴茎仍在那张红肿的小嘴里进进出出，或许还会有人夸他们兄弟情深。维吉尔因为但丁突然的动作，已经红肿的肛口成为了唯一的受力点，现在他想靠着墙也靠不到了，贪吃的嘴试图把弟弟的阴茎吞的更深一点。前面的雌穴分泌出的清液顺着重力流到了两人结合的地方——带着一丝凉意。于是但丁意识到了什么，突然拔出了还坚挺着的肉刃。努力喘息着调整呼吸的维吉尔大脑一片混乱，酷刑终于结束了吗？  
然而他并没有想到他刚刚给他后穴破处的弟弟正在想着给他的雌穴开苞。  
后穴的嘴已经被肏得闭不上了，微凉的空气抚摸过往外吐着精液的肛口引起维吉尔本能的收缩，而就在这个时候滚烫的肉刃刺破了前面那层屏障，直接顶进了最深处。维吉尔终于忍不住自己的声音了，但是他还是尽力抑制住音量，发出一声带着哭声的惨叫。血丝顺着皮肤流到他白皙的臀尖，然后被蹭到但丁的裤子上——但是没人在意这个，维吉尔现在双手捂着肚子，眼泪砸在他的大腿上和地面上的泥巴里。他的哭泣被但丁毫不留情的顶撞弄得支离破碎，甚至打起了哭嗝。  
“放开我……让我走……”名声鹊起的魔剑士哭泣着哀求身后将来的传奇恶魔猎人。  
于是但丁凑近了维吉尔通红的耳垂∶“当我知道你有这张嘴的那天，我就在等待今天了，维吉。”维吉尔还没来得及痛斥他，就惊恐的发现身后半魔的体温正在迅速升高，皮肤变得坚硬，体内的那根东西甚至也夸张的变大了，直接顶进了子宫口——这让维吉尔疼得翻了个白眼，甚至还长出了倒刺，每次擦过阴道都让维吉尔觉得自己的子宫要被这根可怕的玩意儿拖出来了，“你确实有点重啊维吉，我恐怕要换个方式继续抱你了。”  
但丁听见维吉尔发出了一声绝望的呜咽，于是心满意足地射了出来。浓稠炙热的精液喷洒在子宫里，维吉尔眼泪鼻涕流了满脸，口水也顺着下巴滴滴答答流下来。他的嗓子已经嘶哑了。  
他以为这一切应该结束了，事实也确实如此。  
——只不过要先等魔人的结消失。  
魔人阴茎上的结死死卡住了维吉尔的雌穴，大量滚烫的精液接连不断的冲刷着维吉尔的体内。这给他带来的刺激太大了，一直以来没有得到抚慰的阴茎在维吉尔的惨叫中射了出来，喷洒在他面前的墙壁上。但这还没有结束——但丁能感受到完全挂在自己身上的躯体此刻正在抽搐着，于是他只好努力地按住已经失去控制、剧烈抖动着的哥哥。但是他没想到他的哥哥在一阵抽搐后竟然潮吹了。仿佛失禁一般的热液喷洒在魔人的龟头上，混杂着但丁的精液从两人交接处淅淅沥沥地洒在地上。  
“哇哦。”但丁发出了赞叹的声音  
他亲爱的哥哥像一只被头狼宣告了主权的年轻有力母狼，他会是丛林里最凶猛的猎手，但此刻他只能呜咽着趴在头狼的身下，等待着给他带来痛苦的结消失。  
或许某一天会有一个新的生命造访这里，那会是另一次折辱，他会在鲜血中痛到昏迷，再被痛楚唤醒。然后这个新的生命会带着响亮的哭嚎声继续压榨他的生命。  
不过归根结底，这堪称荒诞的强暴已经是很久之前，久到某个喜欢口吐芬芳的臭小子出生之前了。那个时间但丁显然没有在意他哥哥的毛发生长问题，那个时候比起这个无关痛痒的小事他有更劲爆的事情要做。但是现在他要考虑了，说真的他知道他老哥有另一套生殖器官（这还给他带来了一个混小子），但是他真的没想到维吉尔居然会自己清理那上面的毛发。明明很稀疏，还很柔软，和但丁自己的完全相反。他真的搞不懂他老哥为什么会在意这个。  
就在他走神的空挡，另一个半魔已经反应过来现在究竟是一个多么尴尬的场面了。

但丁举起双手表示投降：“好了维吉，我又不是第一次见到——噢真的，我很抱歉我走错房间了！”邋遢的中年男人一边说着告饶的话，一边迈进了房间，慢慢的靠近赤裸着下身的哥哥，后者此刻咬牙切齿地凝视着但丁，大约也是想起来之前不太美好的回忆了——或许不只是一段。  
“呃，我说，”但丁离维吉尔大概还有两米距离的时候停住了移动∶“如果你不方便的话，”他指了指此刻已经失去支撑而倒在在床上的镜子，“你的弟弟愿意代劳。”  
“多么贴心的提议。”维吉尔眯起眼睛，但丁不止一次想说了，为什么他哥哥的虹膜比他小时候会变浅这么多。他吞了口口水，盘算着怎么离开——绝对不是他害怕了，不过这么说也可以，他害怕他的信用卡撑不住事务所的装修费，毕竟没有人愿意把任务托付给在废墟里和哥哥打架的恶魔猎人。  
他正在胡思乱想，接住飞过来的刀片只是他本能的反应。但丁的目光从刀片移到床单上移到维吉尔的脸上，又不可避免的下移到大开的，修长的两条腿之间，正被主人肆意展露出来的地方。小阴唇之间的那个洞口正随着维吉尔的呼吸张阖着，有透明粘稠的液体缓缓的淌出来。  
维吉尔也不知道自己为什么把刀片甩了过去，他甚至不确定自己想要的是什么。于是年长者心烦意乱的皱起眉，特别是他看到自己的弟弟接到刀片后发呆的样子，心里倏然冒起一股无名火。  
他突然意识到自己的姿势实在是太过于下流和淫荡，像一个敞开腿等着恩客宠幸的婊子。然而在他气急败坏的把两腿并拢之前，一双滚烫的手按住了他长时间露在空气中而有些冰凉的腿。  
“那恐怕要麻烦你把腿开的再大一点了老哥，”但丁说，“如果你能躺平了再这样做就更好了。”


End file.
